The New Pony in Town
by PikaThunderNinja
Summary: A ordinary girl with a knack for adventure and cool inventions gets teleported to Equestria and gets turned into a pony. There, she meets the Mane Six. Little does she know that an evil being must be stopped and she's the only who can stop it... Contains OCs. Cover created by yours truly.
1. The Arrival

**Finally, it's done! My first chapter of my first fanfic! Enjoy!**

I remember the day well. I was in my room, about to jump into a portal to Dream Land.

Actually, before I go on, I should probably describe myself. I have slightly tanned skin; not quite peach, but not quite tan either; brown hair that goes down to my shoulders, and hazel eyes that are more brown than green, like a swampy color. I also had my favorite hat on; a light pink baseball cap.

Anyway, I should get back to the story.

I was about to jump into a portal to Dream Land. "I hope the gang doesn't me too much," I thought. With that in mind, I leaped into the portal. I felt myself speeding through the cosmos. I saw flashing colors like a _Star Wars _hyper-speed scene, though something didn't seem right. I couldn't put my finger on it. "Maybe the portal machine has a bug," I thought. "I'll take a look at it when I land."

My portal machine is the machine I use to travel through worlds, like the Portal Gun from _Portal_. Instead of a gun, though, it's a box. I type where I want to go; a portal appears, and I jump into it. The best part though is that it's portable!

Finally, I felt myself slowing down, but then, I started to... fall. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" I yelled. I fell, slammed into a couple branches along the way, and landed with a THUD! I fainted.

The first thing I did when I came to was to look around. I had landed in a dark forest. I couldn't see the sun, but I could see the trees. They didn't look friendly. "This definitely isn't Whispy Wood," I whispered to myself. "I've got to get out of here."

The next thing I tried to do and failed was to stand up and walk. For some reason, every time I stood on two legs, I just flopped back to the ground. Flop, flop, flop. After the fifth flop, I said, "I think I have to stand on all fours." Doing that was a lot more comfortable, surprisingly. After some trial and error, I taught myself how to walk. I raced around the place where I landed, showing off my skill to no one in particular.

Then I heard a snarl. It was deep, threatening and a big reality check. It made me remember that I was in a dark forest with no way of knowing where to go. The fear set itself in stone.

"H-h-hello?" I said weakly. "Anyone there?" Then, I saw three pairs of luminescent, lime-green eyes. I gulped. Then, I saw the eyes were attached to wolves, but they weren't normal. They were made entirely out of wood. One of the wolves snapped at me, so I jumped back. "These things have bark and bite!" I thought. I started to back up, since the wolves were getting closer.

Then, I bumped into a tree. There was nowhere left to run. The wolves were almost upon me. "This is it," I thought.

Then, something unexpected happened. The wolves looked shocked; scared, even. They started to back up from me, then they ran off into the forest. I was completely dumbfounded. "What?" was all I could say.

I heard a whoosh, so I looked up. A rainbow was flying incredibly fast around my head. "Wait, what?" I said, a little too loudly. The rainbow then landed. The rainbow turned out to be a pony. The pony had a light-blue coat and wings, dark pink eyes, and a rainbow- colored mane and tail. It walked up to me.

"Haven't you seen me flying around before?" it asked me. If the wooden wolves didn't confuse me before, this pony had me absolutely flabbergasted. So many questions circled around my head. It took all of my power to keep a plain face and shake my head. "Oh," the rainbow pony said. It blushed and looked embarrassed. "Sorry. I should introduce myself. I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest pony in all of Equestria!" To prove it, she started to fly in a circle, making a mini vortex with her speed alone.

I just sat there watching Rainbow Dash and thinking to myself, "Equestria? Does that mean I've been-" I didn't notice Rainbow Dash stop.

"So, what's your name?" she asked me, poking her hoof into my stomach. The question snapped me out of my thought cloud.

"Uh, Clare."

"Well, put 'er there, Clare!" Rainbow Dash put out her hoof in a friendly way. I nodded and shook her hoof... with another hoof. I gulped.

"Do you have a mirror, Rainbow Dash?" I asked, trying not to sound terrified.

"Uh, there's a puddle over-" I dashed over to the puddle. It was murky, but I could see myself clear as day. Staring back at me was a yellow-coated, brown-maned, cerulean eyed, winged, light pink cap wearing pony.

**Yay, cliffhangers!**


	2. Ponyville

**Here's Chapter 2. Man, I didn't want to take this long of a break! I was in Indiana for a few days, then I have school, but I did it! Enjoy!**

I couldn't stop staring at my pony self. It wasn't because I was cute; well, I kind of was in a special kind of way.

My yellow coat reminded me of the brightest sunflower; my brown mane and tail had dark green streaks and looked like I woke up with bed head, which I didn't mind; my eyes reminded of the clearest lake; but the strangest thing was my hat. Sure, it was my favorite hat, but it seemed miraculous that it was still on my head.

"Are you ok?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You've been staring at yourself for AGES." I forced myself to look away from the puddle and look at her.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. It's just... I'm really surprised that I'm a pony."

"What? Get out of here!"

"I'm serious!" I sighed. "I might as well tell you a story." I told Rainbow Dash about myself, my home, and how I got here. "The wooden wolves ran off, you came afterward, and you know the rest." When I finished, Rainbow Dash's jaw was wide open.

"You're serious?" she asked me. I simply nodded. "Wow, Clare! You're the most amazing pony I've ever met!" She pulled off some spectacular air tricks, including her signature Buccaneer Blaze, and at the end, she hugged me.

"Thanks," is all I said. Rainbow Dash then grabbed my hoof and began to lift me into the air, and I became a tinge nervous.

"Come on! I'll take you to see the others."

"Who are the others?" I asked, a little wariness slipping into my voice, worried Rainbow Dash might drop me.

"My friends. Maybe they'll know why you're here." She looked at my wings, then back to me. "Don't you know how to fly?" I shook my head. "Oh. Oops." She brought me back down to solid ground, where I breathe a sigh of relief, thankful she didn't drop me. "Here, watch me."

* * *

After a while, I learned how to fly as well as Rainbow Dash. "Come on! Let's get going!" She yelled.

"All right," I yelled back, and I flew up to meet her. As we flew to our destination, I asked Rainbow Dash, "What were those wolf things?"

"Those, my friend, were timber wolves. They're the top dogs..." she giggled at her joke. "...in the Everfree Forest. You're pretty lucky to escape those wolves alive." I gulped.

"So I guess that was the Everfree Forest," I thought. "No wonder I was getting a bad vibe from that place." Then, I noticed something on Rainbow Dash's flank. It was an image of a rainbow- colored lightning bolt coming out of a white cloud. "Rainbow Dash, why do you have a picture of a lightning bolt on your flank?" I asked her.

"What, this baby?" She pointed to the very picture I pointed out. "That's my Cutie Mark."

"Your Cutie what?"

"My Cutie Mark. It's a sign of a pony's destiny. You earn it when you find out what you're good at." I stole a glance at my own flank. My Cutie Mark was simply a white cloud. "Hm..." Rainbow Dash said, clearly deep in thought. "Maybe you're destined to be a weather pony, or maybe you'll become a Wonderbolt!" I shook my head.

"I have a feeling this represents something bigger." Rainbow Dash just shrugged.

"You could be right," she said. I then noticed a small town below us.

"Hey, is that the place?" I asked Rainbow Dash, pointing my hoof to the town. She grinned.

"Yeah, that's it!" she said. "Follow me!" She then dived down to the town. I then headed down to the town after Rainbow Dash.

* * *

"This is Ponyville!" Rainbow Dash said as she waved her hoof in a presenting manner. Most of the houses were a white-ish color with roofs that looked like hay.

"I wonder if they eat their roofs in a food crisis," I thought. I chuckled a bit at the thought. Two buildings stood out: one, which we were walking to now, looked like a giant gingerbread house; the other, which was farther away, was a house carved out of a large tree.

"That's Sugar Cube Corner," Rainbow Dash told me. "You can get some sweet treats there!" As if on cue, a pony walked out of SCC. The pony had light pink skin, a poofy dark pink mane and tail, light blue eyes, and light- green frosting all over her face. I also notice her Cutie Mark. Hers is three balloons; one is yellow with a light blue string; the other two are light blue with yellow strings.

"Mmhm! That cupcake was soooo good!" She said, and licked off all the frosting on her face with a simple whirl of her tongue, but froze when she saw Rainbow Dash and me. Then she bounced over to us. "Hi, Rainbow Dash!" she said with a big grin on her face.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash responded. Pinkie Pie then noticed me.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Clare," I said.

"I found her in the Everfree Forest," Rainbow Dash told Pinkie Pie. She gasped and jumped sky-high.

"You mean like... Her?"

"Yeah, like Her."

"Who's Her?" I asked the both of them.

"You'll see Her when we get to Twilight's house," Rainbow Dash told me.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Pinkie asked the both of us. "Let's go!" She then grabbed my hoof and started to drag me to the tree house. Rainbow Dash held back a laugh.

**Don't worry, Her isn't a goddess or anything like that.**


	3. Discoveries

**Hooray for Terra Novas! They give me more time to write. Nothing else to say, 'cept I get the feeling that this chapter's going to be controversial. *shrugs* Whatevs. Enjoy!**

When we got to Twilight's house, Rainbow Dash knocked on the door. "Come in," said a voice. Rainbow Dash opened the door, and we all went in. Four ponies were sitting around a wooden table. Shelves were carved into the wood and they all held books.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash. Hi, Pinkie Pie," said one of the ponies.

"Hi, Twilight!" they responded. Twilight had a purple coat, a flat indigo mane and tail with a pink stripe down the middle, purple eyes, a horn and a pair of wings the same color as her coat. Her Cutie Mark was a pink six-pointed star with five smaller white stars surrounding it. Twilight then noticed me.

"Who might you be?" she asked me.

"I'm Clare," I responded.

"Well, Clare, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle." My jaw went slack. The thought "They have a _princess_ as their friend?!" ran through my mind. All of the other ponies quietly chuckled. "You can just call me Twilight." I nodded. One pony cleared her throat.

"Uh, Twilight?"

"Oh, right!" Twilight blushed. "Clare, this is Applejack." She pointed to the pony, who cleared her throat.

Applejack had a light-orange coat, a light- yellow mane that was somewhat covered by a cowboy hat, a tail that was at the end, tied into a bun, light green eyes, and three red apples for a Cutie Mark. "Well, howdy, partner!" She said in a western accent while shaking my hoof vigorously. When she was finished, I was about to puke my brains out.

"Nice to meet you too, Applejack," I responded, shaking my head to clear it.

"This is Fluttershy," Twilight pointed to a pony sitting on the right side of the table. Fluttershy had a light-yellow coat and wings, a wavy light-pink mane and tail, teal eyes, and three pink- winged butterflies for a Cutie Mark. She simply smiled and waved her hoof. I waved back.

"And this is Rarity," Twilight indicated the pony sitting opposite to Fluttershy. Rarity had a snow-white coat and horn, a purple mane and tail that looked like it sat in a curler all day, blue eyes, and three bluish-white diamonds for a Cutie Mark. She crossed her front hoofs over her back ones. I copied the gesture, assuming it to be a curtsey.

"Twilight, I'm so very sorry to interrupt," Rarity said with some sort of accent I couldn't identify. "But... Clare, was it?" I nodded. "Your hat is absolutely filthy!"

"My hat?"

"Don't worry, dear. I'll wash it for you. You'll have it back in a cinch!" Rarity's horn suddenly gained a blue aura, then my hat gained the same aura and floated off my head. She summoned a washing basin filled with soapy water and began to scrub. Sure enough, the water began to turn brown. I decided to let Rarity clean my hat, so I turned back to the other five.

To my surprise, they all gasped. Rarity, wondering what happened, took one look at me and fainted. "What's wrong?" I asked the lot of them.

"See for yourself, dear!" Rarity said as she summoned a mirror. Staring at my reflection, I looked the same as before, except for one minor detail: a horn that looked just like Rarity and Twilight's, but yellow.

"Clare, do you know what this means?" Fluttershy asked me. I shook my head.

"Yer an alicorn," Applejack told me.

"An ali- what now?" I said.

"An alicorn is the most powerful class in all Equestria. Only a few ponies are alicorns," Twilight told me.

"Like who?" I asked. Before she could answer, an unfamiliar pony came down the stairs.

The pony had a dark blue coat and wings, bright green eyes, a rainbow colored mane and tail like Rainbow Dash, and a rainbow arching over two clouds for a Cutie Mark. She yawned. "Morning, Twilight."

"Good morning, Jacquie," she replied.

Something _pinged_ inside my brain. "Jacquie...I know I've heard that name before, but where?" I thought, but was about to say. Instead, I asked Rainbow Dash, "Is that her?"

"Yeah, that's her, all right," she responded. "Twilight said she looked kind of like me."

Twilight began to introduce Jacquie to the other ponies, while I racked my brain like a filing cabinet, trying to figure out where I heard that name. When Twilight got to me, Jacquie had the look of knowing the answer, but having it on the tip of your tongue. It was clear she shared my frustration. Then, she gained a gleam in her eye. "Clare, I'm going to ask you a few questions," she told me.

"All right," I replied, though I was a bit iffy on the whole thing.

"What's your mother's name? First and last." I hesitated, then told her, "Jane Birmingham."

The other ponies exchanged confused looks, except Rainbow Dash, who suppressed a knowing grin. Applejack eyed her suspiciously while Jacquie continued.

"Father's name?"

"Bill Birmingham."

"First cousin?"

"Jacqueline Miller."

Jacquie gained a wide grin. I found the gesture a bit odd, but then I began to know Jacquie asked those questions. The answer hit me like a flaming semi-truck falling on my face. This pony _was_ my cousin. I stared straight into Jacquie's eyes. "Jacqueline?" With the grin still on her face, she nodded.

With that settled, I was still confused on one thing. "How did you get here? You don't have any of my amazing technology."

Jacquie's smile faded. "You wouldn't believe it! I was in my bedroom, minding my own business; I don't mean my bedroom _here_, I mean my bedroom where we're..." she inched closer to me. "..._Originally_ from." I nodded my understanding. "I was in my bedroom, minding my own business when BAM! A bright light blinds me. Next thing I know, I'm in a forest turned into a pony! Luckily, Twilight and her dragon friend found me and offered for me to stay here." Jacquie took a huge gasp and sighed. "That's my story." I nodded.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie gasped. "The first two humans in Equestria, AND they're related? You know what this means? We should celebrate!"

"No, Pinkie! We can't throw a party!" Twilight said suddenly.

Pinkie gave her a hurt expression. "W-why not?"

"If we did, Ponyville would panic. Princess Celestia herself might come. Who knows what would happen to these two then?"

Pinkie sighed. "All right." She looked on the brink of crying. I trotted over to her and put a reassuring hoof over her shoulder.

"Pinkie, if it makes you feel any better, you can throw a party for us when our birthdays roll around."

She gained a smile as wide as a mile. "That's great!" She then began discussing to herself things she would need for the party.

Rarity trotted over to me. "That was a very nice thing you did for Pinkie Pie, dear," she said.

"Yeah, that pony practically _lives_ on parties," Rainbow Dash noted.

"Oh! Here's your hat back, Clare." Rarity used her magic to put my hat back on my head. Having it back was like seeing an old friend.

"Thank you, Rarity," I replied.

Just then, a _BURP_ came from upstairs, and a ghostly green light emitted and quickly vanished. A baby dragon fell down the stairs, cartoon style, and landed on its butt with a _THUMP_.

Twilight galloped over to it. "Oh, Spike. Are you ok?" She asked the little dragon.

"I'm fine, Twilight," he responded. Spike had purple scales, lime- green plates running down his back, like a stegosaurus, a sickly green underside, a little spiked tail, and emerald- green eyes.

A scroll floated lazily in the air and landed on top of Spike's head. Twilight used her magic to take the scroll and read it. "It's for you two," she said to Jacquie and me.

"What better time to try magic than now?" I thought. I tried to will the scroll to come to us using magic. Twilight saw what I was doing and stopped her magic.

Sure enough, the scroll gained a yellow aura and floated to us. Twilight looked shocked. "How did you do that with no prior training?" I shrugged, which is hard to do when you're a pony. Next, I willed the scroll to open. It did just that. I grinned triumphantly.

"So, what does it say?" Spike and Pinkie questioned, like impatient children.

"It says: 'To Clare and Jacquie: If you want to get back to your own world, you'll have to come to Canter lot and go through one of the mazes in the garden. Trust me; you'll know which one it is when you see it. Signed, yours truly..."

"Who signed it?" Spike asked.

"That's just it," I replied. "There's no signature."

"Whoever wrote this has got some nerve," Jacquie noted.

"CANTERLOT! Clare, Jacquie, you don't even KNOW how jealous I am about you going to Canterlot!" Rarity said suddenly.

"Rarity, you've been to Canterlot a dozen times!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"True, but I _love _going there!"

"Rarity, I never agreed to this," I interjected. "Besides, we can get back with one of my inventions!"

"You mean you portal machine?" Rainbow Dash asked with an excited look on her face. I nodded. "Awesome!" she said, though it sounded more like a high- pitched squeak.

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what might that be?" Applejack asked. Trying to avoid the question, I looked out a window. It was already night time, and a half moon had appeared high in the sky along with countless stars.

"Oh, would you look at that? It's already night! Would you believe it?" I said. Everyone sighed and proceeded to leave, telling us "Good night" and such.

* * *

Once everyone had left, Twilight, Spike, Jacquie, and I were the only ones left. "Clare, I invite you to stay here if you'd like," Twilight suggested.

"That would be great!" I replied.

"Ok, then. Here's a sleeping bag." Twilight used her magic to summon a yellow sleeping bag. On closer inspection, I realized it had little white clouds decorating it. I thanked Twilight and, using my magic to carry my sleeping bag, I followed the others up to the second floor.

A large bed was placed by a large window, and a medium- sized dog bed was at the base. Some ways off, a desk and stool had been placed. On top of the desk laid parchment, ink and quills. By the desk, an owl hooted a greeting on top of a perch.

"What is this, Hogwarts?" I asked. Jacquie had to put a hoof over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Twilight gave me a confused look. "It's nothing."

I saw Jacquie's sleeping bag, which was dark blue with rainbows, and rolled out mine. I flopped down inside, and fell to sleep instantly. It had been a long first day in Equestria for me.

**If you have complaints, write a review. If you're ready for the next chapter, hold on tight. It's gonna be a doozy!**


End file.
